The Task Never Completed
by Karniiey
Summary: Draco Malfoy is given a simple task; lure the boy-who -lived into Voldemort's grasp. Though, as easy as it seems, Draco runs into problems that he simply can't help. Drarry, angst.
1. Chapter 1

Voldemort caressed Lucius's face with an ugly, pale hand, a smirk on his face. Lucius cringed under the dark wizards touch, eyes shut tightly, not wanting to look into Voldemort's piercing eyes. Voldemort removed his hand from the blonde man, his smirk darkening into a deep frown.

"Lucius, I need the boy to complete this task. He's the fastest outlet we have to retrieve him." Lucuis opened his pale eyes; they were filled with fear and defeat. "But my lord, he is _only a boy_ ," Lucius started, with a conflicted expression on his face. Voldemort scowled, showing his impatience and anger. "I do not care if he is only a boy, He will do this task, or he will suffer the consequences. You know very well what that is; death." Voldemort said, glaring at Lucius with malice. Lucius hung his head, and whispered, "Yes my lord."

Voldemort smiled, showing his disgusting, yellow teeth. "Now that's a good boy. Make sure he knows the importance of this task," The dark wizard began, "and the consequences." Lucius nodded, his eyes on the marble floor of the the manor's kitchen. Voldemort smirked, then walked out of the room, glancing back at the frightened man on his way. after the door closed, Lucius raised his head, then made his way to the kitchen door to tell his son of his task.

 **[A/N]**

 **This part is also VERY short, but be proud of me, It's not a one-part story. I'll update as soon as chapter one is finished. Please, please, PLEASE tell me how I can improve. Constructive criticism is always appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucius approached his son's room, eyes darkened with sadness and fear. He inhaled deeply, raising his shaking hand to the door knob, pausing only for a second before gently tapping the door with his fist. The soft noise echoed throughout the empty house, startling the already shaking Lucius. "Come in," a young voice called, careless and unknowing. Lucius felt a pang of sadness, knowing that the same voice would not be careless after he told him of his assignment.

Lucius turned the knob slowly, opening the door, allowing him to enter the light blue room. Draco turned around to face his father, his eyebrows raised in curiosity. "Yes Father?" He asked politely. Lucius felt a throbbing pain in his chest, knowing he raised him to be so well-mannered. "Draco, now listen to me, I want you to know I did not want this to happen," he started, avoiding his son's eyes, too ashamed of himself. Draco went sickly pale, then took a step back from his father. "Father, is it-?" Lucius cut him off. "Yes, the Dark Lord has given you a task, and if you do not complete it, you will…" Lucius gulped, "Suffer the consequences," He finished, still avoiding the gaze of his wide-eyed son. Draco took another step back his face full of fear. "W-what's the task, Father?" He asked, hoping it didn't involve murder. Lucius lifted his gaze to his son's eyes then said, "To befriend then lure Harry Potter to the Dark Lord."

The fear left Draco's face, and it was replaced with disgust. "Befriend Potter?" Lucius then felt rage fill him. "Do you want to be killed?!" He yelled, eyes full of fear. Draco then went pale again, remembering the "Consequences" of disobeying Voldemort. Draco grunted, clenching his fists. "Yes Father," He said. "I will do the task," Lucius gave a sad smile, then turned to leave. He paused at the doorway, turning around to look at his shaken son. "Pack your suitcase, Draco. The train leaves early." The blonde boy nodded, not looking at Lucius. "Yes father."

Draco heard the door close. He started to hit things over the unfairness of it all. He had been enemies with Potter all these years, and he didn't want to change that, but dying over it, he thought, wasn't worth not changing.

 **[A/N]**

 **Yes, another short chapter. I will update as soon as possible, sorry for the wait on this non-eventful chapter. I PROMISE I will update sooner next time.**


End file.
